Quasars Between Us
by Kefalion
Summary: The summer is a completely normal one for one Harry Potter, if you overlook the tiny fact that Voldemort is back, and that an Agent shows up at Privet Drive to turn everything he knows on its head. Before long Harry is on a different continent, smack in the middle of an upcoming war with creatures from a different realm. He'll be fighting beside his uncle - against his father.
1. Chapter 1

This story is part of my request series **All About Harry**. Do you want to make a request? Look at my bio page for info.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing that you recognize, for example Harry Potter and the Avengers

**Spoilers:** All Harry Potter books, Thor (2011), the Avengers (2012) (more might be added)

**Introduction:** This story is created using the one of the prompts njchrispatrick provided in chapter 4 of the story A Happy Accident: 70 Years. It goes as follows:  
"Harry was having a perfectly boring, ordinary summer. Well, aside from the whole 'return of Voldemort' thing. But that all changed when an agent of the American government showed up on his doorstep to recruit him for something. Apparently Lily wasn't all that faithful. Apparently Loki has a thing for redheads. And now Harry is being pulled along with 'Uncle Thor' into a whole new world."

And my version  
The summer is a completely normal one for one Harry Potter, if you overlook the tiny fact that Voldemort is back, and that an Agent shows up at Privet Drive to turn everything he knows on its head. Before long Harry is on a different continent, smack in the middle of an upcoming war with creatures from a different realm. He'll be fighting beside his uncle - against his father.

* * *

**Quasars Between Us**

* * *

**Chapter 1  
**_Words: 2 655_

* * *

Harry lay on his back in the warm dirt behind the flowers, right under the living room window, waiting for the TV news to start. Summer was dragging on. Everything was calm and quiet; the weather was the best England has seen in decades, sunny and near unbearably warm. That didn't make Harry happy however. The fourteen, going on fifteen year old had had a bad year, culminating in the return of a man a whole world feared and the death of a classmate.

Voldemort was back and nobody believed it, no one but Dumbledore and his friends, in any case. The people of the wizarding world didn't believe despite the fact that Cedric Diggory was dead. Harry had begun to realize that they _didn't want to believe_. Add to that that Voldemort was using their unwillingness to believe that he had returned by being silent and passing under the radar. That was the conclusion the teen had come to in any case as there had been absolutely nothing in the muggle news giving evidence to the dark wizard's return. No mayhem, no unexplainable disappearances or deaths. Harry did keep listening to the news every day though, keeping vigil. If anything happened, he needed to know. He also kept a subscription to _The Daily Prophet_, Wizarding England's major news paper. He only ever looked on the front page though. If something worth noting happened it would be first page news.

"Boy!"

Harry startled as his Aunt slammed open the front door and called for him. He was supposed to be de-weeding the flowerbeds so she knew that he was around. He crawled out behind the hydrangea bush got to his feet and hurriedly brushed dirt of his too large pair of shorts.

"Yes, aunt Petunia?" he said, rounding the corner of the house and getting in sight of the woman.

She pursed her lips as she saw him and he cowered a bit under her disapproving gaze, trying to smooth down his messy hair and pulling at his t-shirt where it had run up showing a patch of skin by his hip. "I need you to go down Tesco and buy 300ml of double cream." It looked as if it pained her when she gave him a five pound note. "I want to see the receipt and I want every penny back."

"Yes, Aunt Petunia."

She turned around, her back stiff and she went back inside without sparing him another glance.

Harry sighed despondently and began to walk. It seemed as if he would miss the news tonight.

0.0.0

"Sir," Agent Sulido said, gaining the attention of Director Nick Fury. "We got a 16% match for Loki." The same moment he said that the numbers on his screen changed. "It's 49% now"

Nick took a piercing look at the footage that was showing on the monitor. It did look somewhat like Loki, though not completely. It was difficult to tell as the picture was grainy; this camera was hardly up to their usual standards. The individual in the image was a teen, with shorter hair than the god who had stolen the Tesseract, but the likeness was startling and their information said that the man used illusions; it wasn't unthinkable to say that he would have taken some disguise, though he seemed rather too arrogant to do so. "Where is he?"

"This is a supermarket in Little Whinging, Surry, England. The match is up to 76% now, but there's a 89% match to another individual."

"Who?"

"Harry Potter aged 14, living in that town, I suppose the mystery is solved, sorry about wasting your time, sir."

"Don't!" the director commanded as the man was about to click away the image to keep searching. "I don't believe in coincidences. Find out everything there is to know about Harry Potter and report back to me. I want the answers within the next thirty minutes."

"Yes, sir!"

0.0.0

Harry was sitting by the kitchen table eating his half grapefruit, which was all he got for breakfast because of Dudley's diet, when the doorbell rang. He didn't move though. He knew that his relatives wouldn't want him to open the door; they didn't want anyone to see him. It was likely that whoever was on the other side wouldn't come inside either so there was no need for him to run up and hide in his room. If worst came to worst he could always slip out the back and remain unseen as to please them. He popped in another spoonful of sour fruit in his mouth as his Aunt got up to answer the door.

"Is this the residence of Harry Potter?" a male voice asked and Harry dropped his spoon, numbly hearing it clatter against the table and down on the floor.

"Who's asking?" he heard his Aunt answer, but he couldn't tell what tone of voice she was using. He could guess that she would have pursed her lips in displeasure.

"I am Travis Stafford with MI6."

"What has he done?"

"If I could come inside, ma'am?"

"Yes. Yes, of course."

Harry heard the conversation and felt the urge to bolt. What was this? Some strange form of Death Eater ploy to get to him? No, they would never pretend to be muggles. And they hadn't found him so far. This must actually be MI6, but what in the name of Merlin's beard did they want him for?

Petunia got in to the kitchen and a man followed, a man dressed in dark suit and matching tie with a white shirt to fulfil the outfit, looking like a typical movie agent with a buzz cut and sunglasses sticking up over the edge of his jacket pocket.

"Mr. Potter?" he asked as he caught sight of Harry.

"Yes," he answered slightly hesitantly, "that's me."

"Mrs. Dursley, if you would sit down, as Mr. Potter's guardian you need to be present for this conversation. And-" he looked at Dudley. "And Mr. Dursley will have to leave."

Petunia made it very obvious that she wasn't happy about any of this, but she nevertheless sat down as the man from MI6 did the same. Dudley on the other hand was not pleased about being left out.

"Go on, Dudley," Petunia said, "you can have a bowl of low fat ice-cream after dinner if you just go to your room for now. It won't be long."

"Fine," Dudley muttered grumpily and made to get up, the wood of the chair groaning as he lifted his large behind and lumbered out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

"Now, you might have heard me introduce myself to your aunt, but I'll say it again. My name is Travis Stafford and I work with MI6. Today though I am here as a liaison to another agency. Our American friends in SHIELD or, Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Deviation, a bit of a mouthful I always thought. What I am here for however, is because you have ended up on their radar Mr. Potter."

"What for?" Harry felt the need to ask, nervously moving the peel of the grape around on the table.

"Nothing bad, no need to worry. They were searching for a certain individual, using all cameras they could connect to, and you matched him in looks enough to draw their attention. The Director of SHEILD is a man who is very through and he demanded an investigation to be made. He wished to be certain that there was no connection between you and this other man."

"Okay." Harry was getting a bad feeling. "So was there a connection?"

"We looked into it and discovered that records of you are sparse Mr. Potter, but we did find a birth certificate which gave us some startling and important information."

"Oh?"

"There isn't any good way of telling you this, but James Potter is not listed as your biological father."

"What?" Twin shrieks of the question echoed through the room, as both Harry and his aunt Petunia were startled.

"That Potter boy, is not his father?"

"Who is my father?" They asked in turn.

The Agent allowed them a brief moment to gather themselves before he continued. "I apologize for being the one bringing such news, but the matter has become a concern of international security."

"Please tell me who my father is," Harry said. His world was already being turned upside down, he might as well get it over with. The man who he had initially been mistaken for was probably his real father, meaning that he was alive. He had family. He wanted to know who he was.

"Mr. Potter, have you ever noticed that you have any strange abilities? Something beyond the usual?"

Harry gaped at him.

"I should have known," Aunt Petunia hissed, eyes narrowed. "You're one of those, one of those freaks!"

Agent Stafford looked affronted. "Excuse me, ma'am? I'm not quite sure I know what you are implying."

"You're one of those, one of those," she was too upset to spit it out.

"What she's trying to say is that she thinks you're a wizard," Harry cut in. "Are you?" he asked eagerly.

"A wizard? What? No. What's a wizard?"

"You don't know what a…? Shit." Harry was beginning to feel like the amount of trouble he was in would be growing tenfold from here on out.

"What exactly is a wizard?" The agent was taking things much calmer than either of the two inhabitants of number four privet drive.

"Nothing," Harry denied it, knowing that he wasn't at all convincing. People weren't supposed to know. He was not about to tell a muggle about magic. Though it seemed like he did know _something._

"Mr. Potter, it is very important that you tell me. I am here because international security is at risk. It is imperative that you help me to the best of your ability. Mrs. Dursley, perhaps you can tell me something?"

"My-my sister," aunt Petunia began and Harry could hardly believe his ears. She was going to tell the Agent. She hadn't told him, she'd been perfectly fine with him living in ignorance, but she was going to tell this stranger everything he wanted to know. "She, Lily, the boy's mother, she was different."

"Different how? Can you be more specific?"

"She made flowers grow in the winter, and she would float as she jumped off the swing, there were other things too, and that boy, that horrible boy she hung around with he was the same. Then she got her letter."

"A letter?" Agent Stafford prompted.

"Yes, an invitation to some school for – for people like her. And when she came home each summer she wouldn't stop talking about the newts she'd transformed or the concoctions she'd made which would change the colour of your skin and…"

"What is it you are saying, Mrs. Dursley?" the Agent interrupted.

Sniffing loudly, Petunia answered. "My sister was a witch."

Agent Stafford frowned. "That's not a very nice thing to say, especially in front of her son."

"No, you misunderstand me, she really was a witch. She, she could do…" Aunt Petunia looked first to the left and then to the right, likely checking to see that no one had showed up to eavesdropped, she leaned across the table and continued in a whisper, "magic. She had a magic wand and all. He is just the same," she pointed at Harry who squirmed in his seat as the Agent's gaze was directed at him then.

"Is this true, Mr. Potter?" he asked and he nodded minutely, reluctantly. "Perhaps this isn't such a bad thing," the man muttered next. "You've been taught to use magic?"

Harry nodded again.

"What can you do?"

"Many things, though nothing really advanced, we don't start learning advanced magic until we're sixteen."

"What would you consider to be _not advanced_ then? Anything useful in a battle situation?"

Harry gaped. "A battle situation?"

"It would be good to know that you could protect yourself if needed."

"Eh, I suppose I know a few spells that could be useful. At least if the one I'm aiming at don't know how to defend against magic."

"Okay. That is good. Knowing that you are aware of magic and can use it does not chance anything however. Not regarding what I came here to talk to you about. We already suspected that you would have special talents because of who your father is."

"And are you going to tell me who he is? When I first asked you wouldn't' say." Harry was getting anxious. He had always been told that he looked a lot like his father, James Potter that is, to think that the man wasn't his father was very strange. His real father apparently had some special abilities, that much he had been told, and he had gotten on the radar of this agency called SHEILD. He was beginning to believe that it wasn't in a good way. He would need to defend himself from – something or someone.

"I brought your birth certificate," Agent Stafford said, avoiding answering up and fronting again. From a briefcase he had put on the floor he pulled out a thin stack of papers, putting them in front of Harry on the table, pushing away the grapefruit peel in the process.

He read what it said. At first there wasn't anything strange. _Name: Harry James Potter. Born: July 31__st__. Mother: Lily Joanne Potter. Father…_ Here it got strange. The line was empty. On the next line though where it said the natural word _guardian_ the name _James Daniel Potter _followed_._

"It doesn't say who my father is," Harry said.

Agent Stafford nodded. "It does not. And the hospital you are said to be born at is a strange one. Saint Mungos. We've find many files indicating that patients have been treated there, but nothing else. Does this have anything to do with magic?"

"I suppose it must. I've never heard of the hospital though."

"Okay. Take a look at the next paper. That one was a lot more difficult to obtain. It took a few experts on paper to make the real thing appear and it was only by chance that they actually discovered what was hidden. I'm told it took x-rays to see them. The second copy is a recreated one combining the information of the one you've seen and the hidden information."

Harry removed the first form and took a look at the next one. It was nearly identical to the first. The ink was slightly lighter; as if it was a copy and the information on two lines were different. His name, and his father's name. "Haraldr Lokison. Loki Odinson," he read his name and his father's name. "I don't… Who is he?"

"Loki is the Loki from legend. He is one of an ancient race of powerful begins residing in a distant Realm known as Asgard. Recently he arrived at Earth, through a portal into a top secret facility. He proceeded to steel a very dangerous artefact. In search of him SHEILD used face recognition, stumbling over you. Director Fury looked further into why you resembled Loki so much and found the truth of your origin. With him on free foot and arguably cognisant that you exist it is too dangerous to simply allow you to be."

"You want to take me away from here?"

"Yes, Mr. Potter. We do."

"That's backwards logic! You didn't say it, but you don't know if he knows about me. If he doesn't know about me dragging me away from here will draw attention to me."

Agent Stafford gave him a long levelled glance. "We are aware of the risks, Mr. Potter. It is possible that removing you from your home will attract unwanted attention, but further than that, we believe that you could be of great help to us."

* * *

**End Chapter 1**

* * *

**AN 24th June 2014**

I shouldn't be posting a new story, but I won't apologize for it either. What the inspiration wants, it shall receive. However take this as a warning that I don't know if this story will be updated any time soon. If you've found your way here it is possible that you've read my other story using one of njchrispatrick's prompts. They both have Loki as Harry's dad, and Harry is about the same age in both, but I think they will turn out rather different.

I hope you enjoyed this first chapter, please share any thoughts you have and I'll try to have the next chapter ready soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Quasars Between Us**

* * *

**Chapter 2  
**_Words: 2 724_

* * *

Harry's summer was shaping up to turn out very different from what he had anticipated. Voldemort had been on his mind when he sat on the Hogwarts Express back to London. He had imagined the horror that was waiting around the corner now that the dark wizard was back, and then, a few weeks into the summer, life had made a complete roundabout. He had been told that his own father, who was a very different man from the one he had thought, was a threat to the planet. Not just Britain and the magical population, but to _the entire world_, and perhaps worlds beyond theirs. It was a treat larger than any he had previously been aware of and he was connected as he shared the man's blood.

The world Harry was concerned with had turned infinitely larger at the turn of a hand and he could not ignore it even had he wanted to. Of course he still felt the need to do something about Voldemort. He would not forget about the dark wizard any time soon, how could he when his scar always ached minutely as to remind him of what had come to pass. His desire to stand fight the man who had killed his mother and _her _husband, the people who had died so that he could live, had not diminished with the new revelation. He wanted the Dark Lord stopped before he could once again destroy lives, but he knew that he couldn't do much on his own. He was only fourteen, hardly qualified or capable of taking on a wizard with decades of experience with the darkest of magic. He especially couldn't do much if the adults around him wouldn't allow him to fight in the first place, and from the experience he had when Sirius had escaped from Azkaban it wasn't likely that they would allow him to do anything. He would be locked away to be protected and that wouldn't help anyone. Here though were a group of adults who had approached him and who believed that he could do some good. He wasn't going to say no to that. Even though he didn't strictly know what they wanted from him.

He knew that he was taking a risk. He might end up a lab rat, or possibly bait, but from the contact with them he could gain a lot and he was willing to take the bet and pay the price should he draw the short stick. He could gain their help in return for his assistance. He planned to ask for help. An organization like SHEILD wouldn't want a wizard to go around killing people and if they were alerted to the situation they would be able to take action, something which wouldn't be possible of the magical world covered up everything or outright ignored the threat. Voldemort would be killing innocent, none magical people sooner or alter and the British government would be interested in stopping it and so would SHIELD.

Harry knew that muggles weren't defenceless. Wizards might think so, as ignorant as they were, and if the muggles in question were unprepared civilians it might be true that they had no chance of resisting, but the military would be able to fight, as long as someone told them what to be wary of and Harry thought that he might be able to provide necessary information with a bit of research, or he could be a window for them and other wizards could provide the knowledge needed.

His decision to leave Privet Drive had also been made easier by Aunt Petunia. She had told both him and Agent Stafford that the only reason she had allowed Harry to live in her home all these years was because he had no one else to care for him. If his father was alive and the government wanted the boy they could sort it out between themselves. She was done with him and everything to do with him.

He couldn't hate her for it either, she'd always abhorred anything different and now they had learnt that Harry wasn't even human. He was something else, something different and _alien_. Or at least half of him was. He had never noticed anything of the sort, that is anything inhuman about himself, but it made him wonder how many of his abilities were actually standard wizard ones and how much of it could be contributed to his father.

For example, could his ability to speak parseltongue have something to do with Loki rather than Voldemort? He would prefer if it did – probably... In a book on Norse Mythology he had got to read on the plane journey to the States he had picked up on rather a few interesting facts. If any of it was true, he apparently had an older half brother who was a gigantic snake prophesied to kill Thor the God of Thunder.

Harry had decided to take that and the rest of the stories in the book with a grain of salt. He knew very well what people writing stories could be like, having been a victim of them himself during the last school year, and he had no idea how much truth remained in the legends regarding his father and his people. As far as prophecies went he was also sceptical. He had heard Professor Trelawney make some sort of prediction near the end of his third year at Hogwarts, but other than that he thought divination to be complete hogwash and regretted not having done as Hermione and quit the class. He might have done it if he like her had another class to fall back on, sadly he was stuck until NEWT level.

It did pain him to know that his father was the sort of person to draw negative attention of any organization working with upholding law and order. The idea he'd had of his father for the past four years had been that of a brave man; a man who did the right thing even in the face of death. He could take this new turn however. It was easier than it might have been. He had spent his early childhood without ever hearing a good word about his parents, believing his father to be a drunkard who had gotten them killed in a car crash. This wasn't too different. Only this time his father was out to subjugate all of humanity…

It hurt to know that Aunt Petunia was right in any way regarding the character of his parents. Lily had apparently cheated on James, though he didn't know the circumstances so he wouldn't draw any conclusions there either, the way Petunia had been eager to do – in the same spew where she insulted him and said that he wasn't welcome around her family anymore she had also said a few choice words against Lily and her behaviour. And his father might have his reasons for doing whatever it was he was doing. Harry hoped so, he didn't want Loki to be like Voldemort and he vowed that he would find out his motifs and reasonings, first then he would judge. He wanted to give Loki a chance. He wanted a father and if he could have one… well, he was prepared to forgive a lot, though not everything. If need be he was prepared to distance himself from the man. He would not accept everything on the basses of shared blood, he wasn't that needy. He need only remember his aunt and cousin to cement the idea of not having a close relationship with his newly found family.

The plane he was riding on – and that had initially made him a little bit nervous, since he'd never been on a plane before and it was nothing like riding a broom or even a hippogriff – was small and of military issue.

The book on Norse Mythology he had occupied his time with had been a gift from Agent Stafford who all things considered was a pretty decent bloke, and Harry was a bit sad that he wouldn't come along, it would have been nice to have a slightly familiar face around. The agent had to stay in England where he would have to report his discovery of magic to his superiors. Harry could imagine how well that would go.

Merlin, he was in so much trouble. He had broken the International Statute of Secrecy, though he supposed that some muggles must know about magic, besides the families of muggleborns that is. He couldn't see how anything could work otherwise and the secret services and people working on defending the country might be more entitled to the knowledge than most.

Could wizards really keep their world a secret without any help from muggles in key positions? Maybe. It did sound incredible. His uncertainty when he pondered the question alerted him to how little he truly knew about the wizarding world and he promised himself to find out more once this thing was over. For now though he needed to educate himself on what lay ahead. And that meant reading the book he'd been given and paying attention to anything and everything people around him said.

Concentrating for long was not easily done however. During the journey from Privet Drive to the States there was ample time for his thoughts to go down many different paths. He could imagine the outcry that would follow once the people in the wizarding world who were invested in his safety noticed that he was gone. Yet he couldn't bring himself to care overly much. He did believe that he would be safe from Voldemort in America. The dark wizard would have no reason to search for him there unless someone informed him that Harry was there which was unlikely as no one magical knew, and the muggles he would be associating with were some of the best people in the world when it came to security. If that wasn't enough, then nothing probably would be and if so it didn't matter in the first place.

He didn't believe that he would be safe altogether simply because of the reason they were bringing him in, but since when had he ever been safe? Learning more about his heritage seemed more important than the possibility of danger and if the man who was his biological father was planning on doing something which would end up with people being hurt, he felt and obligation to at least try and do something about it.

He wasn't leaving England without telling anyone however. Before he'd left Privet Drive he had sent Hedwig to the Burrow with a message. He hadn't told Ron much, just that he would be away for the time being and that he would try to be back in time for the start of term in September. With a bit of luck no one would even realize that he was gone. Who would care if he was? Only Ron and Hermione had ever been in contact with him during the summers and sure they might be a bit worried about him, but it wasn't likely that anything more would come out of it. Probably. Hopefully.

There was the fact that Dumbledore had believed him about Voldemort's return and that might change matters. Still, Harry had made his decision and he was intending to stand by it. Going along with SHIELD was the best thing he could do both for the time being and for the future if they could return the favour of help. He had to try.

He slept a bit on the plane. The journey across the Atlantic was fast aboard the plane, all the same it took a few hours and he had been told that being well rested might be good for him once they arrived. He didn't know what to expect. He didn't trust SHILED beyond his own high hopes. He had no reason to trust them, and all that more reasons to distrust them as it were. If he was the son of a man they were trying to stop they were sure to use that. As he had pointed out to Agent Stafford it was stupid to uproot him if they were doing it to protect him. They were going to use him, so he was going to use them too. He wanted to know more about his father and the place he came from. SHIELD were the ones who knew where he could start looking for the answers to both and so it was in his best interest to go with them.

0.0.0

"Sir, Agent Jepson has been in contact. ETA eight minutes," Agent Maria Hill informed Director Nick Fury who had been standing on the bridge of the Helicarrier overseeing the proceedings and waiting for this announcement.

"Good," he said promptly. "You will be out to greet the boy. He will be your responsibility."

The woman did not protest. It was not in her nature to question orders, but her blank expression told the Director enough. "Speak freely, Hill," he didn't suggest it as much as demand it.

"I do not approve of bringing him here, sir."

"Elaborate."

"We know nearly nothing about him. What he told the man MI6 sent to collect him opened up a whole new can of worms. We are not prepared to accept a wizard in our midst. The boy being Loki's son should warrant caution in the first place. When we first discovered him I thought that we should have left him alone for the time being, and I am still of that opinion."

"It is true that the discovery of magic does complicate matters," Fury allowed. "The contact we've had with the Ministry of Magic has not been pleasant."

"I understand, sir."

"It took some time for me to persuade them into agreeing that having us know about them is for the best. After that they've grudgingly passed information through and I've learnt a lot of things that worry me, and some things that are less worrying. Following that I have not yet debriefed you on Harry Potter's magical history."

"Sir?"

"Walk with me," Fury led the way out on the deck where Hill would need to be in a few minutes time. The open air would also make it more difficult for someone to listen in without being noticed and though he did put some trust in the people aboard the aircraft they did not need to know everything.

"He is famous in his part of the world," he began the explanation as they entered a corridor which would take them outside. "Were he a handful of years older, his abilities and personality better tried and evaluated, I might have been tempted to make him a part of the Avengers Initiative."

"On what grounds?"

"When Potter was a child there was a magical civil war happening in Britain. James and Lily Potter fought against a wizard who wished to kill or enslave all normal humans. They were targeted and killed. The sources say that the leader of the terrorists died that night, some whispers however claim that he is not as dead as they believed. Potter has claimed to have seen him, fought him about a month ago. Their newspaper is discrediting him and the people who believe him. What's true I cannot say, but the stories all make it clear that Potter would oppose people like the man who killed his mother and he has already shown some skill in doing so."

"But he isn't more than fourteen years old, which means that you don't want him in the Avengers which brings me back to my concern. Why do you want him on the Helicarrier, sir? Wouldn't it be better to place him at one of our other facilities if you wish to keep him out of the conflict?"

Fury didn't immediately answer.

"What are you planning?" Hill pressed. They were out on deck now, wind reaching them, though it was hardly as strong as it would be if the Helicarrier was in the air. At the moment it was floating in the sea off the coast of New Jersey.

"I'm planning to do what has to be done to protect as many people as possible."

* * *

**End Chapter 2**

* * *

**AN 20th September 2014:**

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. What will happen next? I'll try to have the answer for you soon.


End file.
